The Wedding Date
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: George and Dani's first date just happens to be at his older brothers wedding. And, knowing the Weasley's, they'll probably tease him.


The day of Fleur's wedding was interesting to say the least. Especially for Dani Laurence and George Weasley. It was their first date. Which was extremely stressful, for both of them. They'd only been dating for a few days. Now they were going on a date. To a wedding. Most couples only went to weddings when they were fully committed to each other and were talking about getting married. Then there was Dani and George.

They'd started dating the night that George's ear had gotten 'blown off' as he so lightly put it himself. Late at night, when everyone had already head to bed, George was still laying on the couch. It was a joint decision that he should stay there over night. Dani had come down wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. When he saw her walk in he smiled. Just like every time he saw her. She walked over and sat on the floor next to the couch, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing something in her eyes he didn't see very often. She rubbed her eye and looked away.

"I can't sleep." She said, "Whenever I try and fall asleep all I can see is you bleeding and I just..." Dani looked at him, feeling herself on the verge of tears. "Sorry." She said, hiding her face in her knees.

He placed his hand on the side of her face, "Come here love." He said gently. Dani quickly curled up next to him on the couch and began to cry. "Why are you crying?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She sobbed into his chest, "I can't loose you George. I love you so much."

His heart jumped up into his chest at her words. He'd fancied her for years and never, never ever, did he think she felt the same way. She was perfect to him. Absolutely flawless. He held her tightly, a goofy smile plastered to his face. "I love you more, I can guarantee that."

Dani looked up at him with her now red and puffy eyes. "Trust me, no you can't."

George leaned in and connected his lips to hers. He'd been dying to kiss her since third year. Now he finally did it. Almost immediately she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Any pain left that he was feeling completely melted away. His ear didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Dani. George loved her. He loved her back when he was thirteen, and he loved her when he was nineteen. She was the girl of his dreams.

"Yes I can." He mumbled against her lips.

She smiled, "Whatever you say."

So there he was, standing in the kitchen looking out the window at the large tent in their yard. Hermione and Ginny were upstairs, picking out Dani's dress and make up and whatever else it was that girls did to get ready. He really had no idea. A few times he tried to sneak a look at her, but Ginny would close the door and tell him they weren't done yet. Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs excitedly, then looked up them.

"You coming or not?" Hermione asked. There was sort of a banging sound, followed by a groan.

"These shoes are much too high for me." Dani said, making her way into view, "Though... I do feel tall."

Her usual pin straight black hair that went midway down her back was now curled and reached only her shoulders. She had on a strapless dark purple dress that barely reached her thighs. To match, she had the same dark purple heels that seemed to be monumentously high. Now, instead of being eye level with his chest, the top of her head was at his nose. Dani looked at him and smiled.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He repeated.

Ginny, who stood behind her, gave Dani a little shove in his direction. Blushing madly, she walked over to him. "I said they over did it."

George held her hand, smiling at her, "You look wonderful." He said. The two girls looked at each other, holding back an 'aw'. Dani blushed more and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

He laughed a bit, hugging her back. "You mean my ear? Or lack of. It doesn't hurt anymore.

She smiled, "Good."

Fred walked in and looked at the two, "Merlin, get a room." He laughed.

"Shut up." They both replied. George, holding her by her waist, led her outside so they were under the tent and were seated, ready for the wedding to begin.

Unlike most of the girls, especially Mrs. Weasley, Dani didn't. She just sat there and watched with wide and wondrous blue eyes. Every once in awhile her beautifully painted lips would curve up into a smile. Towards the end of the ceremony, her head rested on his shoulder, her body shifting so she was closer to him. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she whispered in his ear the words he was just thinking.

"How much longer is this thing?"

George let out a small snort at her words, receiving a few looks in response. Seeing this, Dani covered her mouth to silently giggle. After the ceremony, the two danced and laughed and, in general, had a good time. Several times, the Weasley's would ask George when he'd propose to Dani, then wink at her.

At first it was all fun and games with this. Then it was time for the bouquet toss. Who else would catch it but Dani? Of course it went right at her. Technically, she didn't catch it. It hit her in the head and fell right into her hands. After that everyone went crazy, asking them when her and George would get married. Apparently lots of people had thought the two had been dating for some time.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she walked over, holding the bouquet in one hand, the other placed on her forehead. George placed a hand under her chin and removed her hand to look at the spot she was covering. There was a small red spot which he placed a kiss on. They both smiled and blushed at each other before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If getting my ear blown off was what it took to finally go on a date with you then I'd gladly do it again."

Dani looked at him, "Don't say that." She said. "George, I thought I was going to loose you. I need you, George. I don't wanna loose you."

He held her face in his hands gently, "Don't you worry about that," he said, "I'm not going anywhere."

George softly placed his lips onto hers. The fact that everyone was watching them didn't matter. He loved her so much. Yes, it should have been too soon into their relationship to know for sure that he loved her, but he'd practically loved her since the second he saw her. But George was in love with his best friend. And he truly didn't care about anything else in the entire world. Including the fact that there was about to be a war. He loved her so deeply, that's all he worried about.


End file.
